0,07 de raison 99,93 de peur d'espoir et d'amour
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Quand Nathan découvre son frère mort de la main de Sylar, allongé sur le salon de la maison familiale, il voit son monde s'écrouler... Mais si tout n'était pas perdu ? / Nathan x Peter Petrelli /!\ Yaoi & Leemon incestueux /!\


**Titre :****0.07% de raison, 99,93% de peur, d'espoir et d'amour.**

**Auteur :****Kazuna-Rox (moi quoi :D)**

**Pairing :**** Nathan x Peter Petrelli (oui de l'Incest ! Mon 1°~ ! XD)**

**Raiting : M donc leemon bien juteux~ !**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Alors me voilà avec un Os sur la série Heroes ! Je reprends la scène si bouleversante de l'épisode 19 de la saison 1, donc spoiler (même si j'ai légèrement modifié les dialogues de ladite scène) J'ai été assez inspirée par cette scène et je me suis toujours dit que les mots « Je t'aime » échangés par les frères pouvaient vraiment avoir un autre sens que fraternel ! Cet os a vu le jour en deux jours même pas ! Un exploit venant de moi~ ! Le titre vient de l'originel de l'épisode, qui est « 0,07% » ^^ (Je crois que c'est mon épisode préféré *0*) **

**Bref, trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse à la lecture avec un dernier mot : Attention! Présence d'un leemon incest détaillé ! Vous êtes prévenus~ ! ^^**

_**Bonne lecture~**_

_**0.07% de raison, 99,93 de peur, d'espoir et d'amour**._

Alors que le calme résonnait dans la maison, seulement interrompu par les légers sanglots de Angela Pettreli, la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement contre le mur, faisant sursauter la mère en deuil. La porte n'eut le temps de se fermer que Nathan s'engouffra dans le hall de son ancienne maison. Il laissa sa veste tomber sur la table, ne se souciant pas de son sort et appela avec la peur déchiffrable dans son regard :

**-Maman !**

Un silence lui répondit, mais il sursauta quand il entendit un « **Nathan **» venant de sa droite. Il se tourna dans la direction, et découvrit sa mère assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, inclinée vers l'avant, une main devant ses lèvres tenant un mouchoir mouillé de ses larmes alors que l'autre était sur son cœur, serrée sur son habit noir. Elle hésita avant de parler, et Nathan n'y fit pas plus attention. Il demanda d'une voix inquiète :

**-Où est-il ? **

Il entra dans le salon où sa mère se trouvait, et son regard glissa vers le canapé aux côtés de sa mère, et son cœur loupa un battement et eut du mal à reprendre son rythme. La scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir se trouvait devant lui : Peter, vêtu de noir, était allongé sur ledit canapé, pâle et le visage couvert de sang. Nathan continua de s'avancer, et ses yeux horrifiés se posèrent sur ceux d'habitude pleins de vie et si pétillants de malice de son frère qui se trouvaient désormais blancs opaques, ravivant son aspect cadavérique. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes et il se laissa tomber à genoux contre le canapé, se mettant à hauteur du corps de son jeune frère. La voix de sa mère ouvrit d'avantage la plaie béante de sa douleur :

**-Il est mort Nathan...**

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant croire ces mots. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de son cadet, et il frissonna à la sensation froide de la peau de Peter contre la sienne, lui donnant l'idée que la sienne était brûlante. Il gémit, la douleur devenant trop forte pour qu'il reste fier devant sa mère :

**-Non non... Peter ! **

Son cri mourra dans sa gorge, et il déposa sa tête contre le torse de son frère, murmurant des paroles comme « **Il n'était pas censé mourir de cette façon** ». Il se mit à penser que Linderman s'est trompé et que son frère n'était pas censé mourir comme cela. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir passer son temps avec un vieux fou idéologue, plutôt qu'avec son frère. Il se sentit mal de ne pas avoir défendu son frère qui avait enfin trouvé un but dans son existence, une idée utopique, mais qui faisait pétiller les yeux de son frère d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réelle. Peter voulait sauver le monde. A ce moment, il se dit que plus rien n'avait d'importance : la politique, le monde, sa vie... Tout cela serait vide sans la présence de son frère. Le sort du monde lui importait peu, ce dernier pouvait mourir de la main ou du pouvoir de ce dénommé Sylar, Nathan ne désirait que la présence de son cadet près de lui. Il se souvenait que chaque visite, chaque jour où son frère avait besoin de lui, il était empli d'un sentiment de joie et de tendresse à l'égard de Peter, et il faisait son possible pour l'aider. Mais depuis qu'il se concentrait sur sa politique, il sentait bien qu'il avait délaissé son frère, et désormais, il s'en voulait. Plus que tout. Jamais il n'aurait du le dénigrer pour son propre intérêt et sa victoire. Désormais il ne pourrait plus venir en aide à son frère. Désormais, la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait, il ne pouvait partager ses craintes, comme il le faisait avec Peter lorsque celui-ci venait le voir pour lui parler de ses risques et de ses pouvoirs si incontrôlables. Il avait déjà cru le perdre par deux fois : lorsque Peter avait dit savoir voler et qu'il s'était laissé tombé du toit, et lorsqu'il avait choisit d'aller à Odessa au Texas pour « _sauver la Cheerleader et sauver le monde _». Nathan se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux habitants du monde entier, ce dernier lui semblait bien vite sans Peter.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Murmura-t-il désespérément, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Un silence s'installa et durant ce court laps de temps, Nathan se demanda : _Que faire à présent ? _La mort de leur père, il l'avait supporté uniquement grâce à Peter c'est par les mots rassurants de ce dernier qu'il avait supporté l'accident d'Heïdi. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais la complicité et l'aide que son frère lui avait fourni dans cette période lui avaient plu, et durant un temps, lui et Peter ne s'était pas quittés, se soutenant dans les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés.

_Que pouvait-il faire ? _

**-Nous devons le cacher. **

La voix de sa mère trancha l'air et Nathan se releva brusquement, se plaçant debout face à sa mère :

**-Quoi ?! **S'indigna-t-il, croyant avoir mal entendu.

**-Jusqu'à la fin des élections. La dernière chose qu'aurait voulu ton frère, c'est d'être la cause de ton échec.**

**-Cela n'a plus d'importance. Peter est mort, je ne veux pas parler de ça. **Gémit-il plaintivement.

Il se remit contre son frère, calant son visage dans son cou, tentant de fuir la douleur en s'enivrant de l'odeur si particulière de son frère, celle qui parvenait à le calmer habituellement. Aujourd'hui, elle ravivait la douleur présente dans son cœur. Il ne put retenir une larme, et la laissa couler, toujours calé contre son cadet, ses mains caressant distraitement les cheveux assez longs du brun. Il entendit sa mère bouger, et il entendit ses talons se diriger vers une autre pièce. Il entendit la voix de sa mère appeler un prénom, mais n'y fit pas plus attention alors que les deux voix s'échangeaient désormais des paroles. Il sortit son visage du cou de son frère, posant ses mains sur ses joues froides et posa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celles tout aussi glaciales de son frère. Il se détacha rapidement lorsque deux paires de pas revinrent au sein du salon. Il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune et murmura à nouveau le prénom du brun.

-**Nathan... Il faut qu'on le transporte ailleurs. **

**-Non. **Répliqua Nathan sans bouger de sa place.

**-Sois raisonnable ! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ?**

**-Je m'occuperais de tout gérer. Je refuse d'attendre jusqu'aux élections. Peter ne mérite pas d'être à nouveau mis à l'écart. Encore par ma faute.**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il releva les yeux, tombant sur le visage de sa fille. Il la voyait réellement pour la première fois, découvrant sa fille Claire. Elle lui fit un regard désolé et triste avant de s'approcher de Peter. Elle lui demanda :

**-Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. Je peux... peut-être faire quelque chose.**

Il ne dit rien mais se redressa un peu, laissant de la place à Claire pour s'approcher de son frère. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur le visage de son oncle, et murmura :

**-J'aurais tellement voulut te connaître plus... Mon héros.**

Sa main passa à l'arrière du crâne, et elle se coupa avec un bout rugueux. Elle releva la main et observa son doigt se régénérer. Elle eu un éclair de lucidité, se rappelant de la capacité de Peter : il avait pu se remettre d'une chute de cinq étages le soir où Sylar avait tenté de l'attaquer... Elle tourna le visage inanimé de Peter sur le côté et tira sur le bout de verre planté dans l'arrière du crâne du jeune adulte. Elle sourit quand la plaie commença à se refermer et remit le visage de Peter droit.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda la voix de Nathan.

**-Je crois que..**.

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que les trois personnes purent observer les yeux de Peter retrouver leur couleur verdâtre. Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que Peter se redressait vivement en toussant fortement. Il regarda autour de lui, et Claire fit un fin sourire.

**-Tu m'as sauvé...**

**-Et ben alors on est quittes.** Sourit l'adolescente.

Peter lui rendit son sourire, et son regard se posa sur son frère, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il murmura le prénom de son frère, et ce dernier se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans une étreinte forte et rassurante.

**-Peter... Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Tu m'as foutue une peur bleue...**

**-Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? **Fit Peter sarcastiquement.

**-Pete. Cela n'a rien d'amusant...**

**-Je sais... J'ai eu peur aussi. **

Nathan déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet, et ce dernier partit enlacer sa mère. Cette dernière lui dit :

**-Vas te changer et te laver, tu es encore couvert de sang séché... **

Peter fit un sourire ironique avant de prendre la direction de l'étage, suivit des yeux par son frère et sa nièce. Quand il entra dans la salle de bains, observant son visage et son torse dénudé couverts de sang, il frissonna, et observa quelques instants le débris de verre coupant, tâché de son sang. Il le déposa sur le rebord du lavabo et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche afin de se vider de toute la saleté accumulée. Sous la douche, il s'appuya sur le carrelage froid, et fixa ses mains sous le jet d'eau brûlante, imaginant sa situation si Claire n'avait pas été là. Il serait mort, laissant derrière lui sa nièce, sa vie, le monde, son frère... A sa dernière pensée, il planta son poing dans le mur lui faisant face, le tâchant de son sang sous le choc. Il gémit de douleur, et observa sa main se soigner. Claire devait encore être à proximité. Il n'était rien sans les autres personnes ayant un pouvoir, si les autres n'en avaient pas, lui n'était rien ni personne. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues et il les essuya tout aussi rageusement. Il baissa les yeux, observant le sang disparaître avec l'eau dans le trou de la douche. Il resta statique, les yeux vers le bas, la main toujours en l'air d'où du sang coulait toujours un peu, jusqu'à ce que trois coups forts sur la porte le fassent sursauter. Il quitta la douche, enroulant simplement une serviette autours de sa taille et alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur son frère à l'air inquiet.

-**Nathan ? **

**-Peter, ça va ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit et...**

Les yeux de son aîné glissèrent sur son corps, et il le vit déglutir. Il fit un sourire ironique et Nathan détourna le regard de son frère, de minuscules rougeurs sur ses joues.

**-Oui ça va. C'est rien. **

Nathan fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur son frère, et il se posa sur la main qui présentait encore quelques traces de sang. Le châtain saisit vivement la main du cadet, et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, cherchant des traces de coupures à travers le sang. Il s'en mit plein les doigts, et Peter fit un léger rire et dit à son frère :

**-Tu peux toujours chercher, je n'ai rien.**

**-Et ce sang c'est quoi ? **

**-Celui que j'avais sur moi.**

**-Te fous pas de moi ! Ça c'est du sang frais ! **Fit-il en montrant ses doigts,** Et celui que tu avais était sec ! Peter, arrête de faire n'importe quoi et arrête de me mentir !**

Le sang de Peter ne fit qu'un tour, et il laissa échapper toute sa frustration.

**-Tu peux pas te permettre de me demander ça, pas toi. Tu es le premier à m'avoir menti, à avoir menti pour quelque chose me concernant ! Alors joues pas aux moralisateurs ! T'es le premier à jouer les égoïstes à la première occasion ! T'as expliqué la cause de notre don comme un suicide ! Juste pour redorer ton image et être pris par la corde sensible par toute la pelleté de journalistes présents ! T'en as rien à foutre de moi et de mes problèmes avec les dons !** éclata Peter, avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bains au nez de son aîné.

Ce dernier grogna, interdit par les actes de son frère. Il tapa à la porte de la salle d'eaux avant de répliquer à son frère :

**-Peter ! Ouvres cette porte ! On dirait un gosse de 16 ans, t'en as 26 ! Arrêtes tes conneries enfin ! Tu le sais bien que je me fous pas de toi ! Je t'aime et tu le sais !**

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il retapa à la porte en appelant une nouvelle fois son frère.

**-Peter ! Réponds-moi ! T'es puéril là ! Allez !**

Il pesta contre son frère, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, et commença à l'enfoncer avec son épaule. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'ouvrir, il découvrit la salle vide, avec les vêtements sales de son frère, et la serviette jetée au sol. Mais aucunes traces de Peter. Il s'affola, et la porte ouverte confirma ses craintes. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, et hurla le nom de son frère, seuls les bruits de la circulation et de la vie extérieure de New York. Il soupira, et referma la fenêtre. Il retourna dans le salon, et un courant d'air se fit sentir autours de lui, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre puis ne se referme. Il se tapa sur la tête avant de rejoindre l'extérieur de la demeure familiale. Il se gratta la tête, et chercha du regard son frère dans la foule des rues de la ville, en ayant compris qu'il lui avait seulement fait croire à un envol par la fenêtre. Il le vit soudainement réapparaître au coin de la rue, et il se rua vers lui, lui attrapant le bras pour le retenir. Il le tira vers lui, calant le corps fin de son frère contre son torse, pour le maintenir. Peter tenta de se dégager de sa prise, mais Nathan la rendit plus étroite encore, en passant une main sur la hanche de son frère. Ce denier lui lança un regard noir avant de lui cracher au visage :

**-Fais attention ! Si on te voit avec ton frère suicidaire qui a ressuscité, tu vas être harcelé de questions stupides ! Et ta si belle image pourrait être ternie !**

**-Peter... **soupira Nathan.

Il était attristé par la réaction si vive de son cadet, et ce denier s'était mis en tête qu'il n'était pas avec lui, qu'il voulait seulement s'occuper de lui et de sa carrière politique. Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant de taper des pieds sur le sol, emportant son frère avec lui dans les airs. Peter lui fit un regard surpris, étonné que son frère utilise son don en pleine rue. Nathan le porta jusque dans le petit appartement qu'il avait sur New York, à deux trois rues de celui de Peter. Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre du salon et Peter se dégagea vivement de l'emprise que Nathan avait sur lui. Il lui dit d'une voix forte et énervée :

**-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? D'où tu te crois permis de m'embarquer chez toi ! Je suis grand, je fais ce que je veux ! Et t'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu préfères t'occuper de ta femme, de tes fils et de ta putain de carrière ! Ton frère, tu l'oublies dès qu'il te cause des soucis ! J'en ai marre de passer encore après tout le monde ! Marre de chercher ton attention, surtout si c'est pour me trouver encore plus bas que terre après ! J'en ai marre Nathan ! Marre d'être seulement le petit frère cadet ! Marre que tu sois simplement plus inquiet pour ta femme que pour moi ! Je sais que je suis égoïste comme ça, mais merde Nathan ! J'en ai marre de devoir cacher ce que je pense et ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu le sais très bien en plus ! J'en ai marre, je suis à bout. J'ai plus envie, plus la force de me battre pour quelque chose que j'aurais jamais et que tu oseras jamais me donner ! Juste à cause de ta putain de fierté et des conneries que les parents t'ont mis en tête durant toutes ses années ! **

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se détourner de son frère sans un mot. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, car si son frère avait commencé à parler, Peter n'aurait plus eu le courage de parler, et de dire tout ce qu'il pensait. D'ailleurs, son courage était parti à des kilomètres... Il expira fortement alors que Nathan chuchotait son prénom en s'approchant de lui.

**-Désolé...** chuchota-t-il avant d'utiliser le don qu'il avait récupéré de Claude.

Il disparut des yeux de son frère qui l'appela une dernière fois. Nathan se précipita vers la sortie, claquant la porte de son appartement à son passage et se rendit trois rues plus loin, dans l'appartement de son frère. Il n'y trouva que le silence et tourna en rond durant plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir un élan de mémoire. Il savait où se trouvait Peter ! _Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé là-bas dès le début ?_ Songea-t-il.

Peter se trouvait là où tout avait commencé. Il était à l'endroit même ou il avait réalisé son premier « saut ». Et il voulait que tout se finisse aujourd'hui. Au même lieu. Cette fois son frère n'était pas là pour le sauver. Il ne le voulait pas. Il en avait marre de ne pouvoir être comme il le souhaitait avec son frère. Il ne supportait plus de jouer un rôle, de faire les petits frères obéissants plutôt que ce qu'il voulait vraiment : montrer tout l'amour – non fraternel – qu'il portait à Nathan... Mais dans les conditions et dans le monde actuel, c'était impossible : trop de préjugés sur l'amour charnel entre frères. Et pourtant... Il avait réussi à l'avouer à son frère avant de partir voir Suresh, et ils avaient pu partager un simple baiser. Mais Peter voulait plus... Et in ne savait pas ce que le baiser de Nathan signifiait. Il enfourna sa main dans sa poche, en sortant le bout de verre qui l'avait « tué ». Il joua avec en piquant son doigt, observant ensuite la plaie se refermer. Il était sur le rebord, et les gouttes de sang glissèrent jusqu'au sol, trente étages plus bas. Il murmura :

**-Qu'est-ce que je fais de l'objet qui m'a tué ? **

**-Tu n'as qu'à le mettre son ton oreiller. **Retentit une voix bien connue derrière lui.

Il sursauta, se tournant vers son frère. La scène lui rappela celle du premier jour où il avait utilisé son don devant son frère. Il lui lança un regard désabusé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le vide, observant le sol et le taxi en bas de l'immeuble. Il lança d'une voix forte en entendant les pas de son frère approcher de lui :

**-Avances, et je sautes !**

**-Arrêtes tes conneries Peter et descend de là ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux voler là ! Je suis là.  
-Et si je ne le veux pas ?! Je sais contrôler maintenant ! **

**-Grâce à ton copain le fêlé invisible ?**

**-Et alors ? Ça fait quoi ? Au moins, il m'a aidé lui ! **Cria-t-il en se retournant et reculant d'un pas, ses pieds se trouvant désormais à seulement quelques millimètres du bord.

**-Stop, c'est bon Peter. Arrêtes. J'ai déjà cru te perdre aujourd'hui, me le refais pas une seconde fois !**

**-Genre, t'as eu peur ! Tu t'en fous de moi ! **

**-Mais arrêtes tes conneries bon sang ! Peter, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ?**

**-Oui et je le sais. **

**-Mais enfin ! T'es mon frère, si je te perd, rien n'est pareil... Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si tu avais vraiment disparu. Je suis ce que je suis maintenant uniquement grâce à toi. Parce que tu étais là, que me soutenais, que tu étais derrière moi, à me pousser et à m'encourager. Si tu disparais, que crois-tu que je deviens ?**

**-Toujours le même. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais de toi ce que tu es ! Tu as suivi l'éducation des parents, papa a toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de toi. J'avais et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard, d'être totalement différent de toi, et que personne ne me soutient et ne m'aide jamais ! Tu ne me crois même pas pour la bombe ! Je vais tout détruire Nathan ! New York, maman, Heïdi, Claire, toi ! Je peux pas laisser faire ça !**

Nathan prit peur lorsque Peter laissa tomber l'un de ses pieds dans le vide, tenant en équilibre seulement grâce à l'autre toujours bien stable sur le rebord de béton du toit. Nathan murmura une nouvelle fois le prénom de son frère, pour la énième fois de la journée.

**-Peter ! Arrêtes merde ! **

**-Si je fais ça maintenant, le monde sera sauvé !**

Et sous les yeux horrifiés de Nathan, Peter se laissa tomber dans le vide. Pour la seconde fois de ce toit. Il accourut vers le bord, et sauta à son tour, tentant de voler jusqu'à son frère. Dans sa chute ce dernier tendit les bras vers lui, envoyant Nathan voler grâce au pouvoir de télékinésie volé à Sylar. Il l'empêcha ainsi d'intervenir dans sa chute. Sous les yeux et le cri de Nathan, Peter s'écroula contre un taxi, du sang se rependant sur son corps, une plaie béante présente sur son torse causée par une tige en métal du véhicule. Nathan se précipita en bas, accourant vers le lieu où Peter se trouvait. Il le sortit des décombres du véhicule, le débarrassant donc de la cause de sa mort. Il le déposa contre son corps au sol, maintenant sa tête vers la sienne, observant ses plaies se refermer. Le corps de Nathan tremblait, et bientôt il tapa sur le torse de son frère :

**-Abruti ! **

Peter rouvrit subitement les yeux, crachant un peu de sang en se redressant assis. Il gémit de sentir la plaie de son abdomen se refermer, sous les yeux humides de son grand frère. Peter détourna le regard, honteux de son geste qui finalement n'avait servi à rien, si ce n'est faire affreusement peur à son frère.

**-Espèce d'idiot ! T'es pas bien ! Si tu n'avais pas absorbé le pouvoir de Claire, tu...  
-La ferme Nathan... Je me sens assez stupide comme ça. En rajoute pas.** Grimaça-t-il en replaçant deux de ses côtes qui avaient transpercés son ventre.

Nathan prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains, posant son front sur celui du plus jeune, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, surprenant celui-ci, qui s'écarta brusquement, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du plus grand, y cherchant des réponses. Le politicien fit un sourire attendri devant l'air rempli d'incompréhension de son frère, et lui murmura :

**-Tu sais, il y a quelques jours, tu es venu dans mon bureau, et tu m'as dit pour Simone, et tu m'as ensuite dit pour toi... et ce que tu ressentais pour moi.**

**-Oublies. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas alors... Je vais oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme je le fais depuis longtemps...**

**-Non Peter. Je veux te dire que c'est pareil pour moi. **

**-De quoi ? Que tu sais que c'est pas ton cas ?**

**-Tu joues les têtes de mules une nouvelle fois. Non, je parle de ce que je ressens... Je t'aime, Pete. Comme toi je sais que tu m'aimes**

**-Arrêtes de dire des conneries... **

Nathan soupira de l'attitude bornée de son frère, avant de le prendre contre lui, posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et de donner une légère impulsion sur le sol, décollant une nouvelle fois dans les airs avec son frère entre ses bras. Il les fit de nouveau atterrir dans son petit appartement, et plaqua Peter contre un mur en reprenant ses lèvres sous un gémissement surpris de celui-ci. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du plus grand, avant que ce dernier ne plaque aussi les mains de son frère contre le mur. Peter se laissa faire, appréciant la sensation du corps musclé de son frère contre le sien, le sentant dans un autre contexte que d'habitude. Il apprécia la sensation plus que nécessaire, se sentant de nouveau comme le petit Peter adolescent, éduqué par son frère, et craintif qui se réfugiait dans ses bras rassurants les soirs d'orage. Il répondit passionnément au baiser interdit, sachant que personne ne les interromprait cette fois. Et qu'ils pouvaient aller au bout de l'assouvissement de leur désir sans se préoccuper du monde et de son sort. Il passa l'une de ses jambes entre celles du plus grand, massant la bosse qu'il pouvait sentir contre son genou, faisant grogner Nathan contre sa bouche. Le politicien se dégagea des lèvres de son frère pour observer son regard voilé de désir, plongé dans le sien tout autant excité. Les mains de Nathan passèrent sous le sweat de son frère, qui frissonna au contact d ses mains fraîches sur la peau de son torse. Nathan agrippa les pans de la veste ouverte, tirant cette dernière vers le bas afin de la retirer à son frère. Ce dernier commença à déboutonner la chemise bien trop sérieuse de son frère, dévoilant le torse musclé de son aîné à ses yeux gourmands. Chaque sensation était décuplée par la peur de la nouveauté, et la découverte de sentiments interdits pour deux frères. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir lorsque son frère se colla à lui, plaquant leurs torses brûlants l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il tirait le t-shirt du plus jeune vers sa tête afin qu'il le retire. Peter embrassa avec passion son frère, cachant comme il le pouvait ses râles de plaisir, honteux de ses sensations et de ses réactions alors que son frère avait seulement poser ses mains sur son torse et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant à son frère un accès large à son cou, et Nathan s'empressa de le parcourir de ses lèvres brûlantes, encouragé par la main de Peter dans ses cheveux châtains. L'aîné des Petrelli fit un sourire carnassier contre la pomme d'Adam et passa ses mains autours du corps de Peter, griffant légèrement les reins de son frère, qui se cambra contre son corps. Il le détacha du mur et le poussa dans le couloir.

**-Nathan ? Où est-ce que tu... nous entraînes ?**

**-Vers la salle de bains**.

Peter se détacha de lui, lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

**-Pourquoi cette envie si soudaine ? **

**-Besoin d'être au frais. J'ai peur que tu t'irradies sur on reste loin d'un point d'eau. **Rigola-t-il.

**-Idiot.** Rit son frère en retour.

Le cadet se laissa entraîner par son frère, et n'eut que le temps de déboucler sa ceinture que son frère le poussait dans la cabine étroite de la douche. Peter se retrouva rapidement sous le jet d'eau glacé, se cambrant sous la froideur de l'eau et du carrelage contre lequel son vis à vis le plaqua.

**-Nathan !** Gémit-il.

Sa voix exprima sa frustration de se trouver encore plus à l'étroit dans le tissu de son jean trempé et de son boxer. Son érection quémandait l'attention de son frère et lui aussi. Il tira sur la ceinture de son frère, collant encore leurs corps ensemble et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement avant que Peter ne plonge sa langue dans la bouche de son frère, qui serra le corps musclé pourtant si fragile contre lui, passant sa main dans l'ouverture du jean mouillé, caressant à travers le boxer le degré de plaisir de l'empathique. Ce dernier défit comme il le put la ceinture en cuir, puis la braguette de son frère, tentant de le débarrasser de son jean avec des gestes précipités et tremblants de désir. Son frère rigola et se détacha de lui, se libérant lui-même de son bas, lançant un regard brûlant à Peter qui en fit de même. Les jeans furent jetés négligemment au sol, créant une flaque sur le sol de la salle de bains du politicien. Les jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, se concentrant sur le corps à demi nu de l'autre. Peter se mordilla les lèvres, succombant devant le corps si parfaitement bâti de son frère, alors que Nathan admirait les courbes de son frère. Ce dernier plaqua ses cheveux vers l'arrière, sa longue mèche mouillée retombant devant ses yeux, le rendant sexy et désirable. Plus que d'habitude. Nathan grogna, encore frustré et se recolla contre le corps de son frère, passant directement ses mains à l'intérieur du boxer de son homologue, caressant ses fesses sans aucun rempart. Peter ne put s'empêcher de gémir le nom de son amant avec une voix saccadée alors que ce dernier passait une main vers l'avant, caressant le sexe érigé de son frère, l'autre glissant le long de l'intimité inviolée du cadet. Cadet dont les gémissements augmentèrent en intensité, et il mordilla la langue de son frère dans son plaisir, avant de laisser ses mains glisser vers le boxer du plus âgé, le faisant rouler le long des jambes galbées. Nathan jeta à son tour le bas de Peter, le découvrant nu dans son entièreté. Les boxers rejoignirent les pantalons, agrandissant la flaque d'eau. Le jet froid n'avait aucune utilité, puisque les corps étaient échauffés par le seul contact de l'un sur l'autre. Nathan murmura d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de son frère :

**-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? **

Peter rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous le plaisir des frottements de sa peau sur celle de l'homme volant, et il répondit d'une voix pleine de plaisir en poussant son frère contre le mur derrière lui :

**-Et c'est moi qui prend les rennes. **

Sa phrase fut accompagnée par un sourire victorieux alors qu'il agrippait le cou de l'aîné, passant ses jambes autours de ses hanches, s'y calant le plus confortablement. La verge de son aîné caressait ses fesses et il gémit doucement, avant de se redresser en reprenant ses lèvres. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long du sexe, et si son frère gémissait de pure extase, Peter lui gémit de douleur, se sentant déchirer en deux par la pénétration non préparée. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de son vis à vis, reprenant sa respiration comme il le pouvait alors que Nathan caressait ses cheveux trempés.

**-Peter... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? **

**-On aurait perdu du temps... à me préparer. Hn...**

Il se redressa, grimaçant légèrement de douleur, et se redressa, s'aidant des épaules de son amant interdit, avant de se laisser glisser une nouvelle fois sur le sexe palpitant du plus grand, qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Peter se cambra légèrement contre le corps du plus grand lorsque le sexe toucha un point en lui déclenchant une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il réitéra la manœuvre et deux gémissements résonnèrent dans la salle désormais embuée. Nathan se détacha du mur et plaqua son frère sur le mur où il se trouvait précédemment, prenant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes, accélérant les mouvements sous les cris de son jeune frère. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, afin d'observer le visage baigné de plaisir de son frère, découvrant une nouvelle facette de ce dernier. Soudain, un flash qui n'avait pas lieu d'être se superposa à sa vision, et il revit le corps de son frère tâché de sang, les yeux vitreux et vides, alors que les battements de son cœur étaient inexistants. Il stoppa tout mouvement, faisant rouvrir les yeux à Peter qui lui lança un regard inquiet en voyant son frère ainsi figé. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du politicien, sortant ce dernier de ses sombres pensées.

**-Nathan ? **

Il parvint à déchiffrer ses pensées grâce au pouvoir volé à Parckman, et comprit la crainte de Nathan. Il lui murmura contre les lèvres, après avoir lâché un gémissement de plaisir causé par son mouvement :

**-Nathan, je suis là, bien vivant. Et tu me frustres là... Hn...**

Le candidat aux élections secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et embrassa une nouvelle fois son frère, reprenant ses mouvements au sein du corps diablement excitant de Peter, qui se cambra contre lui, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour palier à son plaisir, tout en participant aux mouvements désordonnés de Nathan, les accordant à merveille aux siens. Il fit se rencontrer ainsi ses hanches avec celles de son frère, et sa prostate avec le sexe en lui. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que les pieds de son frère se décollait du sol. Ils se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres du fond de la cabine carrelée alors que leur jouissance commune s'exprimait par un râle d'extase. Ils retombèrent lourdement au sol, Peter tapant sa tête sur le sol dur alors que son frère se trouvait écroulé sur lui. Ils furent pris d'un rire nerveux, et Nathan se détacha de Peter, alors que ce dernier se relevait à son tour, aidé de son frère. Il sortit de la douche alors que son frère éteignait le jet qui était devenu brûlant dans leur chute. Il lança un regard gêné à son frère après avoir attrapé une serviette qui se trouvait désormais enroulé autours de ses hanches. L'aîné fit un sourire attendri à son frère qui examinait leurs vêtements trempés au sol. Il récupéra deux peignoirs derrière sa porte, en tendant un à son frère, qui s'emmitoufla rapidement dessus, les yeux toujours fuyants. Nathan fronça les sourcils, enfilant à son tour son peignoir. Il alla chercher des vêtements secs dans sa chambre, prêtant à Peter un boxer. Ce dernier l'enfila après avoir rejoint son frère dans sa chambre. Ce dernier remarqua la présence d'anciens vêtements de Peter, datant sûrement de sa dernière visite ici il y a de cela six mois. Il vit son cadet suivre son regard avant que ce dernier ne récupère les vêtements, se changeant alors que son frère en faisait de même. Il enfila un t-shirt bleu par dessus un pull blanc à manches longues, alors que le politicien revêtait une nouvelle chemise blanche. Peter, le regard toujours fuyant, se dirigea vers l'entrée, prêt à quitter l'appartement, mais fut stoppée par une main de son frère autours de son poignet. L'aîné des Petrelli regardait son frère avec un air interrogatif, et Peter se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire, son assurance étant partie au galop loin, très loin... Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son frère, oubliant les mots précédents de ce dernier, croyant que le politicien avait seulement envie de se... soulager. Nathan leva les yeux au ciel et attira son frère avec lui, le menant vers le toit. Leur toit.

Ils discutèrent une grande partie de la nuit, tous deux appuyés sur le rebord du toit où Peter avait volé à deux reprises. Et où Nathan avait sauvé son frère par deux fois. Ils discutèrent de leurs craintes, de leurs peurs communes quant à la suite des événements, et Nathan avait enfin fait comprendre à son frère que leur amour était plus fort que la fraternité qu'ils étaient censés ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Ils se jugèrent de se croire, et de partager les projets de l'autre. Ils promirent également de garder leurs secrets, se retrouvant le plus souvent sur le toit où tout avait commencé... Leur toit. Le toit de tous leurs espoirs et de leurs craintes. Le toit d'une histoire interdite entre deux frères connectés par un pouvoir et un lien encore incompris. Ils partageaint un sentiment identique dans leurs cœur : **0.03% de raison, et 99,93% de peur, d'espoir et d'amour...**


End file.
